Cupids Arrow
by WriterLola24
Summary: Oliver hasn't seen Felicity in months. When they meet again he notices a change. A BIG CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

I do Not own characters! Words only!

Chapter one  
Oliver

Oliver was at a charity gala with his family. He would much rather be patrolling the streets of Starling city instead of bidding on useless items in it. But his mother insisted on him getting some "fresh air". By "fresh air" Oliver knew she meant a girlfriend. Oliver has yet to be in the same room with a girl unless he counted Felicity and Laurel. However Laurel was in a relationship and Felicity... he hadn't seen her for months. A light suddenly shined in Oliver's eyes.

"Attention to all the single ladies!" An announcer boomed.

"Tonight we have a special treat!" The announcer waited for dramatic affect.

"Moira Queen has just said her son "The Prince Of Starling City" Oliver Queen has agreed to spend one day with the winner of a bidding starting in five minutes!" The announcer (a female) beamed at Oliver.

Oliver's jaw dropped and he turned to his mother. She stood beaming. He walked close and leaned over and whispered.

"What are you doing!" He asked. She turned to face him.

"Have some FUN Oliver! Just this once!" She looked at him pleading. Oliver groaned, his mother took this as an agreement and hugged Oliver.

Suddenly a young women Oliver recognized as the announcer was at his arm.

"Time to start the bidding Mr. Queen!" She said brightly. Then he's dragged away.

"Let's start the bidding!"

"Let's say 150?"

"200!"  
"350!"  
"450"  
"500!"  
"600!"  
"900!"  
"1000!"

Felicity

Felicity went to the gala to represent Walter who was unable to be with his family for business reasons. She was surprised to see Oliver on a stage. She had done her best to ignore him since there argument 3 months ago. She had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh when she found out Oliver Queen was being auctioned off! Felicity was over whelmed by the amount of people biding and how fast the numbers were going up. Looking up she could see in Oliver's eyes, he seemed as overwhelmed as she was. She scrounged up all her courage before stepping forward.

"1500!" She found herself saying.  
"2000!" A young supermodel screamed. Watching Oliver like a hawk watches its prey. However Oliver's attention was only on Felicity.

"3000!" Felicity said. (That would be all she herself would be able to afford!) Basically crossing her fingers and praying, she knew she couldn't go any higher. The supermodel glowered at her before She dropped out. There was a lot of applause and glowering. But Felicity didn't care, the smile on Oliver's face was worth every penny. The announcer finally said

"SOLD!" Ending the bidding.

Oliver was off the stage before she finished. He ran straight to Felicity and scooped her off her feet in a hug. She laughed at his face. He had a surprised look on his face that didn't mix well with his smile.

"What..how did you...why are you" she put a finger to his lips shaking with laughter.

"Stop,stop,stop...speak" she said lifting her finger from his mouth. He simply shook his head in amazement.

"Ok, let me make this simpler...Walter sent me...I saw how miserable you looked and I had to lend a helping hand...in the process I think I sold my house!?"

"I'm kidding of course, about the house part! But the look on your face right now makes everything worth it!" She added.

There was a tap on Felicity's shoulder and she found Mrs. Queen behind her. She noticed Oliver's facial features, posture and whole attitude change. She wondered if he noticed.

"Who's your friend Oliver?!" She asked. Felicity thought was being nice, but Oliver seemed to think she was up to something.

"Hello! My name is Felicity, Felicity Smoak!" Felicity said extending her hand.

"Hello Felicity! My name is Moira, Moira Queen" said shaking Felicity's outstretched hand. Oliver seemed to relax a little bit until...

"So how long HAVE you two been seeing each other!?" Mrs. Queen asked. Felicity froze and Oliver was back to being tense.

"Mom, Felicity and I are NOT seeing each other." He answered. looked troubled.

"I ASSUMED you two were, I mean Oliver looked so miserable until you came!" She said to Felicity accusingly.

"Oliver and I used to see each other but things became...complicated. Now we are just friends who haven't seen each other in awhile." Felicity answered. still wasn't finished.

"Why have you two..."FRIENDS"...not seen each other?" She asked Felicity, however it was not Felicity who answered.

"Because she is being overworked, I think she needs a break, and a raise?!" Said a new voice. Walter had just appeared. He said a quick apology for his absence. While they were talking Oliver took Felicity and they walked away.

"I am SO sorry!" Oliver said. Felicity just shook her head smiling.

"It's fine Ollie! Really!...I'm just happy to be here." She said.

"You know we haven't seen each other since..." He looked around uncomfortably.

"You mean since I left and said I never wanted to see you again?" She finished biting her lip. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Ollie...you broke my heart! But I'm a big girl...I'm fine...now." She stated. Oliver studied her for a second.

"We should talk..." He was interrupted.

"Hey honey!" Said a man in a black tux, wearing a deep blue tie matching Felicity's dress. He leaned over and kissed Felicity's cheek.

"Who is your friend?" He asked her.

"O... Sorry hon this is Oliver, Oliver Queen."

"Oliver this is Michale he is my...


	2. Chapter 2: Broken heart

Sorry to one special fan, please don't cry! And to everyone else hold on to your seat... We are in for a BUMPY ride! I do not own Arrow!

Chapter 2  
"I'm Felicity's fiancé." He said extending his hand. Oliver took his hand and shook being extra careful to squeeze Michael's fingers. Michale however didn't even flinch...he was tough. Felicity however DID notice. She narrowed her eyes and gave Oliver a seething look.

"Michale, Oliver is an OLD FRIEND." She said. She hoped Oliver heard her annoyance. He did...and every word stung. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Felicity interrupted.

"I think it's time to go!" She said looking at Michale but Oliver understood her meaning. He had gone to far. But she wasn't leaving him again. At least not without a fight.

"How about we ALL have a drink, on the house!" He said hoping Felicity caught on to the fact that he would behave accordingly. Felicity was going to speak but Michale interrupted.

"Sure! I'm sure you two need to catch up on a lot!" He said happily. Felicity agreed after a long moment of hesitation. Michale kissed her again, this time closer to her mouth. Oliver knew he would be blessed if Oliver honored his new rules of NO KILLING. Felicity seemed to know what he was thinking because she gave him a warning look. Then they walked up to the bar, Felicity and Michale hand-in-hand Oliver dreaming of snapping Michale's neck.

"What can I get you Mr. Queen?" Said the bartender. Oliver looked back at Felicity pointedly avoiding Michale.

"I want some red wine and a...(she studied Michale for a second) lime martini." She finished. Oliver reached for his wallet but Michale had already paid. Walking over to a nearby table they sat in silence for a moment.

"So...how did you two meet?" Oliver asked curiously. He noticed a smile creep up on Felicity's face.

"Well, three months ago, I am the owner of Technological Enterprises, and our systems were down, I am also a good friend of Walter who recommended Felicity!" She said looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. Felicity blushed.

"When I came they had a virus, it was an easy fix but Walter wanted me to stay for a couple extra days, just to be sure the problem was solved. And we clicked!" Felicity said in a dreamy voice. Then she looked at Michale, her eyes were full of love. And Oliver's heart wasn't broken, it was shattered.


	3. Chapter 3: tough love

Authors notes: my punctuation was let loose and basically gone in this story. And to all of you worriers...I am Olicity 100%! But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with this love triangle.

Chapter 3

Oliver

The rest of the night...could have gone worse. Michale however was still alive. But Oliver saw the look in Felicity's eyes as she looked at Michale. Was it love...Oliver didn't know. It was more of admiration. But every time Oliver saw that sparkle in those eyes, his heart melted. If only those eyes were looking at him.

Felicity

Michale and Oliver seemed to be getting along relatively well, considering to circumstances. Michale was relaxed, Oliver (only Felicity only noticed) was tense.

"So 'Lis I have to go to a meeting. I'll see you at home." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Oliver stood and him and Michale shook hands. This time with no finger crushing. Michale left without another word.

"Soooooo, when do you need to be home?" Oliver asked.

"Michale's meeting usually last until 10, so later." She answered, not looking at him.

"Felicity..." Oliver began.

"You are right Oliver we DO need to talk, but not here." She said. He loved how she could read her mind like that.

"Ok, where?" He asked. Felicity gave a shrug.

"How about at the club?" He asked. She hated the idea but it seemed like the best bet. She nodded in agreement. Standing they left. Together.

Oliver

It felt good to be with Felicity. He didn't notice how much he missed the little things. The smell of her perfume, the way she makes the motion of pushing up her glasses only to realize they weren't there, the only thing missing was her rambling. Oliver missed it. Once at the club Oliver noticed Felicity's breath caught. Oliver got out of the car.

Felicity

Felicity's legs felt like jello. Her climbed out of the car ignoring Oliver's attempt to help her. She stood and they began to walk in. As soon as the doors opened to the basement Felicity had to summon up all her power not to run to her computers. She turned to Oliver.

Oliver

He almost ran into her she turned so abruptly.

"What is it Oliver?" She asked her voice steady, too steady.

"Felicityitsnotwhatitlookedlike." He said hurriedly. Felicity somehow understood what he said.

"Then what was it Oliver! I can't understand!" She said her voice shaking. She took a breath.

"I understand why she was kissing you!" She said her voice cracked as she spoke again,

"But why were you kissing her back?" She slid down into her computer chair. Oliver was at a loss for words. No matter how many times he ran this scene through his head, no matter how much he recited his lines. Nothing could have prepared him for this. They way Felicity's eyes swam, the sound of her voice cracking, and the look of disappointment, the look of betrayal.

"She jumped me... Laurel...she's just a friend, she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing." He stated. Felicity looked at him in disbelief.

"You still didn't answer my question." Felicity said looking at him directly.

"I didn't kiss her back Felicity!" Oliver said in an aggravated groan.

"Well! You as sure as hell didn't pull away!" She screamed now standing.

"I did! You walked in at the wrong point, I did pull away! As soon as her lips touched me!" He answered defeated. Felicity only believe him because, of his eyes. She could tell when he was lying, this time he wasn't. She nodded.

"I believe you Ollie." She said. He looked up as if to be sure she wasn't lying. Her heart cracked as she saw Oliver's tearstained face. Oliver was telling her the truth. She just wouldn't listen. Now the damage was done. They were too late. It was to late for THEM.


	4. Chapter 4: heart break road

Thanks! i own nothing!

WARNING- this is a gap filling for next FULL chapter!

Oliver

Oliver moved closer to her closing the gap between them. He lightly placed his hands on her hips and drew her forward. Until she was against him. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Felicity

The kiss was amazing Felicity had never felt this way even with Michale. Michale! She pushed Oliver away from her, he wouldn't budge. She kicked at his shins and bit his lip. He finally pulled away. Looking quizzical.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Michale!" She choked. Then it seemed to dawn on Oliver and his grip loosened. Felicity hurried past him, ashamed of herself. Not of the kiss but of forgetting about her fiancé!

Oliver

He hated to admit it but Felicity was right. He groaned at himself. How could he be SO STUPID!

"Felicity! Wait!" He cried, but his only reply was the door slamming shut. And he went after her.

Felicity

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she loved MICHALE! But... Oliver...well who couldn't love him? Getting into the car she wiped her face off and drove out of the parking lot. Looking in the mirror she saw a dumbfounded Oliver standing there. At the look on his face the tears streamed harder. She had to pull off the road after a few miles. She slammed her palms on the steering wheel in frustration. Accidentally hitting the horn, only to receive dirty looks from passing people, but she could care less. Oliver, Michale, OliverMichale... It played over and over in her head. She loved both but had to choose. What did she do to deserve either of them!?

Oliver

He stood there, after a moment he went back inside. He hated himself but was also surprised. He hated to put Felicity in this situation but was glad that she knew how he felt. But did she feel the same way? Oliver believes he knows the answer to his own question, but only Felicity can confirm his theory. It would be a long, heartbreaking road.


	5. Chapter 5: thoughts

Felicity

She was torn. Should she go back to Oliver who was probably beating the crap out of a few dummies, or to Michale who would probably be waiting for her with a candle light dinner? Felicity decided neither. Instead she drove to her old apartment that she still owned until the end of the year. When she walked in she gasped. Everything was still the same except for plastic coverings and a LOT of dust. She pulled the plastic off the couch creating a wall of dust, and plopped down. She didn't feel like trying to hook up the TV so she just laid there thinking. Then she saw a movement near the window. She lunged at the figure and pinned them. Punching as hard as she could she heard a groan. And saw their face, it was Oliver. Crap. She scrambled to her feet and was stunned silent.

Oliver

He hadn't meant to scare her. And he was NOT expecting to be knocked down. Least of all by Felicity! When did she become so...STRONG! He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his hand over his swollen jaw.

"Ok! I deserved that!" He said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Oliver! I'm so sorry I didn't mean, I thought i was, if you told me, why are you..." She was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. Her face fell, and turned white.

"GO!" She hissed. Oliver was about to fight when he heard a voice.

"Felicity!?" It was Michale.

Felicity was practically pushing him out the window. He climbed out and she slammed the window shut. Just as Michale came through the door. Oliver was out of sight to their eyes but he could see them easily. A part of him wanted to leave but a bigger part wanted to stay. Michale was about Oliver's height and just as muscular, he had brown hair to match his brown eyes. Next to Felicity he was a giant and she was a porcelain doll. They were talking.

Felicity

There was no use in wiping off her face, Michale always knew when something was wrong. Which is what they were fighting about right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe." She answered as coolly as possible.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you are the WORST liar in the world!" He said adding a smile to take the edge off his voice that had risen.

"Is it Oliver?" He asked quietly. Felicity was silent. Michale gently placed a finger under her chin and she was forced to look at him. She looked up at him defeated.

"I'm sorry Michale...I have a lot to think about." She pulled away and he stood there for a moment stunned. Oliver noticed that he too was holding his breath.

"Ok, I'm...I'm...I'll just go and leave you to your thoughts." He said closing the door behind him. Felicity fell to her knees and sobbed. Oliver wanted to go in and comfort her but, figured she would only decline. Leaving with a heavy heart he left.


	6. Chapter 6: taken

Felicity

After an hour of crying Felicity finally stood up. She heard a knock on the door and opened it not thinking. Then she saw a figure in black standing before her. Scurrying back she made a mental not on the exits of her apartment. Everything was locked up. She had to fight. The man stepped forward and she took a nearby vase and broke it against his ran out around him. But she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her around her waist only to drop her after receiving a kick where it counted. Felicity somehow jumped away from him but was cornered as another man appeared at the other end of the hall. She saw the camera, it seemed to be working. So she pulled the mask off the first man and punched him and ran. Then everything went black.

Oliver

Oliver was fighting on wether or not to go and check on Felicity. Eventually he left for her apartment to meet police cars at the building. Heart stopping he ran straight to her apartment. Meeting a horrible scene. Furniture was over turned, and glass shattered there was even blood on the carpet. Oliver had to bite his lip not to cry out. If only he had stayed! Then he heard someone moan behind him. Michale had arrived. The police questioned him and decided that Michale had a LOT of enemies. The police didn't have much, they did however confirm that the blood was NOT Felicity's. Oliver headed to the club, he had work to do.

Felicity

It was dark and cold. Felicity was tied to a hook so that she was dangling. She screamed. Her lungs burned and visions of Oliver and Michale dying flashed before her eyes like a movie. A gruesome, horrible, movie. And all she could do was watch. Finally the pain stopped and she saw the first man pull a needle out of her neck. She had been drugged, they wanted her to scream. She nearly cried when she saw the video camera pointing at her. They were going to use her.

"Hello, Mr. King or is it Smoak? He said looking at the camera

"As you can see we have a special guest with us tonight!" He said looking at Felicity.

"A VERY beautiful guest!" He said pulling Felicity so that they were hip to hip then his hands pulled her face to his and kissed her. She pulled back and couldn't get away. So she bit his lip until she tasted blood. He pulls back and slaps her. Then turns to the camera.

"If you want to see her alive, give me the list of all the women who work at technological enterprises IT building. Pictures included! And 1 million dollars! You have 24 hours!" Then the camera is turned off and they leave. Felicity had never heard such a odd request. She intended to figure out why.

Oliver

Somehow they had hacked the TV channels because every channel showed the ransom video. Oliver felt bile rise in his throat. His vision had blurred from the beginning of the video to the end. Felicity was black and blue with minor cuts and bruises. He couldn't get the image of her strung up screaming out of his head. He however did have to smile when she fought back. Then he had an idea. He had bugged her apartment with cameras he could track these guys down and end this. He pulled up the videos and stared open mouthed at what he saw. Felicity was fighting, and well. Then she pulled off the mask of one of the men. Freezing The image and runing a scan he pulled a match. and everything began to come together. He picked up the phone and called back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver

"What do we got!?" Diggle said walking in.

"Little time and not a lot to go on!" Black Canary answered.

"We will find something!" Roy and Oliver said. As if answering their prays the computer brought up something. It was a red dot in an old abandoned warehouse. Felicity had somehow managed to turn on her tracker. Oliver grabbed his bow and they left.

Felicity

She was glad to be alone to do what had to be done. Her tracker was in her shoe for emergency reasons. It took many tries but she was able to take off her shoe (ripping her dress) and took apart the heel switching on the device. Putting the shoe back together and putting it on she felt better. She was able to confirm that there were many people, she believed they were a family. She learned they were after someone she beloved it may be a runaway sister, wife or someone. Someone who works in the IT department at Technological Industries.


	8. Chapter 8: turn of events

Sorry!

Oliver

They were almost to the warehouse. With each step Oliver took he thought of it as one step closer to Felicity. That was all the coaching he needed. Soon the building came into view and that's when he felt as if he were being punched in the stomach. Michale stood by his car talking with one of the masked figures. It was more than Oliver could take, he started toward them only to be held back by Diggle and Roy.

"Out of my way!" He growled loud but not too loud.

"No Oliver! You'll blow our cover!" Roy hissed back.

"For all we know he could be here to ransom! Do you want them to kill Felicity on the spot!" Diggle added.

"For all we know he could be in on it, we..," he stopped talking. Michale went inside.

"Time to move!" Canary said. Diggle and Roy released Oliver and Oliver took the lead.

Felicity

The door opened and Michale walked through. Felicity sighed in relief. He lifted her off the hook and held her for what seemed like ever. Then they heard a cry of outrage.

"Where is she!" One of the men asked. The door flew open and they barreled in. There were 4 of them, each pointing a gun at Michale and her.

Oliver

He heard noise coming from the next room. Canary and Roy went to the right, while Diggle and him went left. They each were behind one of the figures with their weapons pointed at there heads. Felicity was being shielded by Michale. Oliver saw the relief in her eyes until he heard the shot.


	9. Chapter 9: lost

Oliver

Both Felicity and Michale fell. Oliver tranquilized the figure in front of him and ran to Felicity's aid followed by Dig, Roy and Canary. They heaved Michale off Felicity, he was shot through the chest. He was dead. Felicity was shot in the hip. She was alive. Oliver was never happier to see her eyes open. However his heart broke.

"Were is Michale!" She said worried. Oliver's face must have been all the answer she needed.

"No" she gasped she sat up wincing in pain, then her eyes fell on him.

"No!" She rushed over to him and checked his pulse, then laid her head on his chest. It didn't rise. She sobbed. Diggle stood, his eyes became watery. Roy had silent tears run down his cheeks and Canary was turned into Roy her shoulders shook. Oliver heard the police sirens first. He leaned down and scooped Felicity up. She fought him trying to get back to Michale. Diggle pulled the car up and everyone piled in. It was silent except for, Felicity, she was curled up on Oliver's lap. Crying her heart out. Oliver could do nothing but hold her. Arriving at Verdant everyone went their separate ways. Until it was only Oliver and Felicity. Felicity had cried herself to sleep curled next to Oliver. Oliver had eventually joined her.

He was running, as fast as he could! Felicity was screaming and needed him! She kept calling out his name in sobs.

Oliver's eyes flashed open. Felicity WAS screaming! She was trapped in her nightmare. He shook her awake, then she broke down again. This time he cried with her.

Morning  
Felicity

Felicity woke and didn't cry. She had no tears left. So she took a leaf out of Oliver's book and took her frustration out on a couple of dummies.

Oliver

He woke up expecting to see Felicity next to him. He panicked when he didn't. Then he heard her. Walking into the back room he saw her pulling some major moves on one of the dummies. Her eyes were red and swollen, but full of hate. He walked up to her.

"Felicity" he said. No response.

"Felicity" again, nothing.

"Felicity!" He said loudly.

"What! What Oliver!" She screamed.

"We need to tal..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She hissed.

"Fel..."

"No! He didn't have to, I never, if I had only, this, this is all my fault Oliver" she cried. Oliver pulled her to him.

"This is NOT your fault!" He said against her hair.

"Yes it is! If I, if I hadn't, if I hadn't brought him here he would still be alive!" she choked. Oliver didn't know how to respond.

"If I hadn't lead you to believe that I was cheating on you none of this would have ever happened!" Oliver countered. She was silent.

"So I guess it's everyone's fault?" She said. Oliver hugged her tighter.

"Sometimes we lose" he said.

"And sometimes we win" Felicity added.


	10. Chapter 10: found

A few weeks later

"Michale King was many things, he was a loving,caring man. And fiancé. He will ALWAYS be in our hearts. And be watching over us. He died my hero. Without him I would not be standing here today. So I am here today to not only say goodbye,but thank you. I will always love him. I will never forget him. Thank you everyone." Felicity said walking off the stand. She returned to her seat by Oliver. He took her hand.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yes. I think I am" she said squeezing his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Every word she said was true, she would never forget Michale. But if she learned one thing, it was that life was precious and every moment counted. And she wanted to be with Oliver. Michale knew this, and still protected her. For that both Oliver and Felicity would be forever grateful.


End file.
